digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon
Untitled In Digimon season 2 episode 27 "fusion confusion" Izzy tells the others that he and the other DigiDestined from season 1 gave up their crests and they could no longer Digivovle into ultimate, but in the last episode of season 1 the crests are destroyed but they are still able to digivolve into ultimate, or in some cases Mega. :In Digimon Adventure, they lost the material manifestation of the crests, but discovered that the true crests were still inside of them. These "true crests" are what Izzy was talking about, and why they could no longer digivolve without some source of great power, like Azulongmon or the Destiny Stones.KrytenKoro 17:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Change Fixed Digimon and Megami Tensei This seems to be dismissed a lot. Anyway, if Digimon has the most in common in concept with Megami Tensei, it blows a lot of other theories out of the water and makes Digimon seem more original than if it was compared with what fans call its "rival" series. There is a lot to be said about the two series and how much they have in common. Just make sure that you know what you are reverting. :Let's look at the defining facets of the Digimon franchise: *All Digimon are manifested programs from the real-world computer network *Evolution Shin Megami is instead based on actual demons which manifest from the minds of various humans. While it has some element of computers, it is mainly a facet for opening a path to a real demonic world, with real demons. Let's look at what you added: *Even though demons do not evolve: HUGE stumbling block *it is possible to visit limbo worlds (demon towns) that exist between the physical and demon dimensions: So? Digimon does not use the space between worlds. *The demons typically manifest through technological means, such as teleporters: Something that barely even appears in Savers, the one series that uses it. *and are even held in arm-mounted computers in most games, showing their digitizing properties: Never, ever used in Digimon *Also, in both series, the creatures threaten the real world and a chosen few can befriend the creatures to fight against the opposing forces: This is a basic facet of most "Monster" anime, which is what Digimon is based on. For example, Flint the Time Detective, Mon Colle Knights, etc. Each much, much closer than MegaTen. *If the closest thing to Digimon is Megami Tensei, there is less of an argument with Pokémon, and Digimon would seem more original in such a sense: This doesn't even make any sense. If you are claiming that Megami Tensei is even closer to Digimon than Pokemon is, it would imply less originality. Please stop adding your own personal theories to the page, especially considering how unsupported they are. The Pokemon vs. Digimon thing is widely claimed and thus worth responding to and refuting—the MegaTen thing is nonsense. 18:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) In actuality, things do not have to be identical to be similar. You sound like you also have the imagination of a toaster. If so, you shouldn't be contemplating correlations and theories. Evolution is not a stumbling block since it is based on a pet aging, and necessary for Digimon to be a Tamagotchi spin-off. You basically explained all the things they put in to avoid Digimon being a rip-off. And by the way, try to look past the cosmetic details! An arm comp provides a demon with a means to manifest, while a digivice provides a Digimon means to manifest its evolutions. The vast majority of demons come out of limbo worlds. Digimon come from a world in limbo with technology. Actually, Digimon DO have in-between worlds. They can travel the Internet and sometimes invade technology. Reassess your theory. 19:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Whether it's there to keep Digimon from being a spin-off or not, it's one of the defining traits of the franchise. You can't claim something is "based on something" when the defining traits of one make no appearance whatsoever in the other. Just like in other "Monster Collector" series, like Monster Rancher, Mon Colle Knights, or Flint the Time Detective, the monster is able to evolve or in some way upgrade its form over time. ::"A digivice provides a Digimon means to manifest its evolutions" is the most brazen torturing of the thesaurus I've seen this month. ::Digimon don't come from a limbo world. We see the limbo world in Tamers, there are no Digimon within it. It is purely a means for Digimon to escape a separate world. Hell, Bleach Hollows have more in common with Digimon in that respect. ::When Digimon invade technology, they are realizing in the real world. There is not a separate "within technology world". ::The Web is a separate occurence, and only occured with one Digimon. It is not indicative of the species. For example, just because MegaTen has a penis monster, doesn't mean that any porno featuring a penis is based on MegaTen. ::The closest correlation MegaTen has with Digimon is that they are both descendants of "Monster Collector" types of stories or games. To claim anything deeper is absurd—Digimon has much more concrete roots with Mecha anime such as Evangelion (sharing writers, for example), and is very literally a "Tamagotchi for boys". ::Again, with such a weak if any correlation, and with absolutely no proof that anyone but you thinks this (google actually has people asking at best "Does this MegaTen game play like Digimon?", indicating that they are more familiar with Digimon), your theory is not going on the page. This wiki is not a place to post fringe theories—it is a place to report the published material on Digimon. If you can't accept that, then go start your own site. 00:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Seriously, this would be very good for a blog/rant post, as we have none of those yet.---- Rad140 Dear vandal, I'm not afraid to rollback your ass. 16:09, October 23, 2009 (UTC) The 6th Season? I was watching Youtube one day (As always), when I scroled down to read some comments. Someone said that there was gonna be a sixth season. I double checked Wikipedia, and it said there were roumers. I added that to the page but came back and it was gone. Please explain. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 18:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because we don't allow youtube comments as a source. Once solid information comes out, it will be fine to add info about it, but just saying "there are rumors" is not helpful. 00:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Official site and poster http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Pokemon (Noted exceptions being Willis in which he was given two twin Digimon, Ryo during his battles with Millenniummon having more than one Digimon to command and fight for/with him (however still only having one official partner during any time i.e, having Veemon during the events of Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers + Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers and later Monodramon during the events of Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. Note: Ryo did not have an official partner during the events of Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer), Shinji having command over the Royal Knights particularly Omnimon and Gallantmon while under Yggdrasill's employ, Hideto who had both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon (who could DNA Digivolve to Omnimon) as partners (indicating that he likely had started off with Botamon and Punimon at the beginning), Neo Saiba who is shown using many Digimon with several as his personal partners (notably Ghoulmon, who is composed of Cherrymon and Megadramon (who is in turn composed of Kuwagamon and Kokatorimon), SkullSatamon who is composed of Devimon and Ogremon, MetalGreymon (his original partner) and . This is all accurate and worth mentioning, but as written it destroyed the flow of the section. We need to rewrite this and refit it to the section. 06:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) AiM Should we add Ai Maeda to the list of Notable Contributers? You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 18:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Link The link to the english Digimon Tamers site is broken, because Disney XD. Should we Possibly remove the Link? --Puffleboy25 is awesome (talk) 21:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Adventure 3 No mention of the upcoming series featuring the original 8 in celebration of the series' 15th anniversary? I believe Anime News Network had covered the announcement and some news. Ggctuk (talk) 15:19, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :There's a mention of it in the news box but there is no more information on it than what is already there so there's no reason to mention it in other areas of the wiki just yet. CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 17:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::For example, the claim you made about it featuring the "original 8" is absolute twaddle. Literally the only solid information we have on the series is that there will be a new Digimon anime, and a seventeen-year-old Taichi is relevant to it in some way. 18:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Anime names Okay so I didnt know where to put it, so I'll put it here: So uh, I dunno if we wanna consider these alternate names (and even official names for some of them due to them not being dubbed?) but Toei's Official Digimon site includes some... interesting names. *They specifically name Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! as DIGIMON ADVENTURE OUR WAR GAME !!, so I guess we can count this a a dubbed name (with uh, an extra !) *Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals: official dub name?: DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02 DIGIMON HURRICANE SEQUEL: SUPER DIGIVOLVE!! GOLDEN DIGIMENTAL *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers: alternate name: DIGIMON TAMERS THE WAR OF THE ADVENTURES *Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon: -> alternate name: DIGIMON TAMERS EXPLOSION OF DIGIMON EXPRESS *Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon -> alternate name: DIGIMON FRONTIER REGENERATION OF ANCIENT DIGIMON *Digimon Savers the Movie: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! -> DIGIMON SAVERS ULTIMATE POWER! THE BURST MODE IN MOTION!! (I guess not Data Squad, even though they list the series itself as data squad higher up... but still, official english name?) *Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger! -> DIGIMON SAVERS 3D DIGITAL WORLD *Digimon Fusion: alternate name: Digimon Fusion Battles *DIGITAL MONSTER X-EVOLUTION is named as such, im sure we can forgive the full caps. These are all specifically stated to be their names by Toei USA. So we should probably rename the relevant articles? also half of them use the JP names, in the listings which includes Data Squad and Fusion, oddly. (also includes either a romanisation or dub name of "Bagura Army" and "Cross Heart". It's not like it's an abandoned site either, Tri and Kizuna are on here.Marcusbwfc (talk) 09:07, February 1, 2020 (UTC)